Relena's Detour
by sarah3000
Summary: While on vacation for a number of years after the war, Relena gets to work on a new Gundam. (No Relena bashing)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer. I own nothing.  
  
Relena's Detour  
  
Summary: While on vacation for a number of years after the war Relena gets to work on a new Gundam. Relena/Duo  
  
Relena brushed the sweet from her brow. She had been working on the newest still of Gundum for weeks. She did not even what to ask how this particular Gundum came about. Questions of that nature where classified. Gundaniam is rare after all. All she could think about is this is a Gundum for the age of War. Over the past months she thought about blowing up the thing. That would only mean a lot of angry people angry with her and that would do nothing to stop the production of a Gundum.  
  
Relena went by the nickname R.E.D. Even going so far as to have a fake identity made for her. Now, she was Rea Emilia Dunston. Rea did sound like a red heads name but who is to say that she didn't die her hair red with blond highlights.  
  
She could not take her old life. That is why she not only ran away but changed her name. Ok, so she was really on vacation, but telling herself she had run away made her feel better. One day, she just found this place. Was it faite? She would never know.  
  
The first thing she did when she saw the mammoth Gundum was touch it. It is real, she tought. A man walked up to here and asked if she was there for the survive of the new Gundum. She did not answer only smiled. He told her that this new Gundums are nothing like the old ones and she would have to be trained all over, again.  
  
Relena now Rea asked the man when she could start. If I can't avoid the war then I guess I will help. I just don't want to be driving this thing.  
  
The man kindly looked at her as an equal and traing started the next day. With a little luck she would never see any of the ignorant pilots form her past again. Or, so she told herself for comfort.  
  
*********Present*******  
  
Rea (Relena) yelled out again, "Darn this thing. Oh, now I see." She had connected some wires wrong in the arm and the Gundum looked as if it was flicking people off. Laughing softly she read the manual and quickly as possible (an hour later) the hand acted normally. "Yes, I knew you loved me, baby." She patted the Gundam, softly. Soon the arms moved properly. Clapping her hands. "You know how I like it." Now, only if the legs worked properly. I don't care if people think I am insane. I will talk to this Gundum anyhow. "Now, let me try this." "No." Two hours and one bathroom brake later. "That is a good Gundum." Good thing I am not the only one working on this thing.  
  
A man with a long braid approached her. "Hey, Women" She just continued to work on the Gundam. "Do you have a name?" He taped her on the shoulder, which scared the stuffing out of her causing her to drop some of her tools.  
  
Rea (Relena) did not even look up. Why look up anyhow? She felt like crying. She picked up her tools. "The arms are working perfectly. The legs will be looking good when I am done with them." Waiting for him to speak, she just contiuned picking up her tools. That manual might as well be written in code. I hope I can get this thing ready on time.  
  
The braided haired man (You know it is Duo) finally spoke up. "You still have not told me your name?" He tried to get a name for a second time. She has her hands on my Gundum. Just stay calm. My poor, Gundam. I will resest the earge to kill her. 


	2. RED

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Still DUO/RELENA pairing ----  
  
Rea looked up at him. Duo? How? I tried to get away from all those pilots and here I am looking one straight in the eyes. I should have learned long ago that Herro did not even want to be near me. That mistake is in my past. "Just call me RED. Everyone does." She did not smile but gave a sort of a forced smile. "So, am I what you are looking for or do you actually work here?" giving a wink. Please, just go away. Talk to someone else. I can not handle tourists right now. Wait, there are no tourists allowed here.  
  
Duo smiled as he always does. "Actully, I am the pilot. You are the first thing I saw when I entered the room." Looks like she is comfortable. I bet she has the plans for my gundam already. Crafty girl.  
  
"I assume you want to talk to my boss. He is at lunch. I was just here forgetting lunch yet again." Pilot? I should have known. Duo is going to have fun fixing this thing. I wonder if he brought Herro. I hope not.  
  
"What is wrong with my Gundum?" For that matter why is she tenkering with my Gundum? Should I try to get her down off of my gundum?  
  
"Yours? You are just a polite. I assume you just want her to attract women: hot shot polite. Well, she is not done. Don't you have a simuaterlar you can go to?" Go away. How many times do I have to say it. She just stared at Duo. IN her left hand she held a wrench.  
  
"Touchy." Phyco, why is she doing that?  
  
"You would be two if you have not eatten sense early this morning. As I said before the arms work perfectly and the legs are on my to do list." What else does he want from me? He should go home.  
  
"I will wait until your boss shows up to talk to him." My poor Gundum, is being touched by some arrogant know it all. My Gundum will be ruined.  
  
Releana stops working. "Want to catch a bite to eat? I am much nicer after I have eaten." She wipes off her hands on a nearby cloth.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"I am buying." He is not about to leave anyway. The chances of him eating anything with me are close to zero.  
  
"Alright." Free food. She gets cleaned up.  
  
After her break.  
  
"Red what are you doing?"  
  
"Eating."  
  
Her boss smiled as he pointed out. "Tiler is telling your boss that he fixed the second arm."  
  
Red looked horrified. "Tiler should get to work on the legs, The pilot is here."  
  
Duo waved.  
  
"Is RED hitting on you? RED pilots are not as easy as you say they are." Relena smiled. She did not say any such thing but he just wanted to impairs her.  
  
"Sure they are. I just don't have time to find the easy ones." That will teach him.  
  
"Are you calling me easy?"  
  
"Ofcourse, not you. You are after all going to be the pilot of that Gundum over there." Gundum pilots are boring, not easy.  
  
"You are saying?"  
  
"The Gundum will take up most of your time. I bet you do not even have a girlfriend." Dull and boring.  
  
"You would be right." What does she have against Gundum Polets? She must have worked on one of the Gundums during the last war. She would have been younger then. I hope she is not mad at me. All my mechanics where male, I did not see one female.  
  
Boss: "RED look the new Gundums are special made. You are the best engineer we have." How am I going to tell her? 


	3. I knew it

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
"Get on with it? It should be done in two weeks with that thing and I will be off doing something else." Two weeks and I am free. Wait what is he talking about?  
  
Boss: "You are leaving? I wanted you to teach the pilot how to use the manual."  
  
"I know he will have no trouble figuring it out. He looks very smart. I bet there is a guinous inside there somewhere."  
  
Boss: "RED? Why don't you want to help?"  
  
"Ok. I will help."  
  
Next day  
  
She is working again.  
  
Time for my break. "You again?" Duo stood in front of her.  
  
"Yes it is me, I am going to lunch."  
  
"Wait up."  
  
At lunch.  
  
Rea, "So, how have you been?"  
  
Duo, "Since yesterday?"  
  
Rea, "You know what I mean. Come on, Duo. (He looked very confused) Don't look like that I just have to ask you one question?"  
  
Duo, "What?"  
  
Rea, "I always suspected that you where gay, are you?"  
  
Duo, "No. Where did you hear that? I am not gay." (Sorry, Herro/Duo fans. This is not a slash fic. Not mainly anyway. How else am I going to pair them two together.) SHe knows me from somewhere.  
  
Rea, "I was so sure." Dorthy now owes me $100.00. I knew he was not gay.  
  
Duo, "Where do you know me from?"  
  
Rea, "It seems like a lifetime. And now another lifetime is about to began. Your Gundum will done before you know it." Change the subject, please. Why did I even want to ask about him? I know, the hundred dollars..  
  
Duo, "I know you and you will not tell me from where?"  
  
Rea, "We barley spoke to one another. One sentence maybe. I saw you doing the last war. Stop joking with me, you know who I am."  
  
Duo, "I don't know who you are lady."  
  
Rea, "Alright. I get it. You don't know me. All right. Dorthy Cathalona and I had a bet that you where gay." (A/N: They could have had a bet like that he does wear a braid.)  
  
Duo, "You do know me, though."  
  
Rea, "Not a big deal, you will remember. Even if you don't we have time to talk."  
  
Duo, "Is Tiler your boyfriend?" 


	4. All Talk

I own nothing. Mostly talking in this chapter.  
  
Rea, "Did he tell you that?"  
  
Duo, "Yes."  
  
Rea, "Well, he is not."  
  
Duo, "I do remember a Dorthy, though."  
  
Rea, "Dorthy, is a bigger fan of war than I am. She would love to see the newest Gundum. She is single. Hint, hint."  
  
Duo. "That is alright, I will pass."  
  
Rea, "She is rich."  
  
Duo, "No, thank you."  
  
Rea, "She can't stay I did not try." I knew Dorthy was nuts when she told me he liked her.  
  
Walk back to the site.  
  
Duo, "How did you come to work on my Gundum?"  
  
Rea, "I am suppose to be on vacation. I became bored and looked for work."  
  
Duo, "Someone of your skill bored?"  
  
Rea, "Truth is I took a wrong turn on my way to a job interview. I got lost."  
  
Duo, "Are you even qualified?"  
  
Rea, "I am the best. Worked hard to be that way. I will not let you down."  
  
Duo, "Where do you live?"  
  
Rea, "Earth, I am suppose to be home, today. I will be going home tomorrow and will be back in three days. Tiler can help you with the Gundum."  
  
Duo, "Your are suppose to help me."  
  
Rea, "I am sorry I have to be at Releana Peacrafts birthday party. I can't just not go."  
  
Duo, "You know her from last war, too."  
  
Rea, "No, a lot longer then that. Do you know her?"  
  
Duo, "I have seen her a couple of times during the last war."  
  
Rea, "Did you two date?"  
  
Duo, "No."  
  
Rea, "Kiss." 


End file.
